


Don't let go his hand

by Sherr



Category: South Park
Genre: Because war and that, Canada is mentioned, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Craig is a caring boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tweek freaks out, english is not my first language, s21e09: SUPER HARD PCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherr/pseuds/Sherr
Summary: When the panic begins, only one thing crosses his mind."Don't let go Tweek's hand"





	Don't let go his hand

When the alarm began to sound, one of the first things Craig did was look at Tweek. The boy was startled, looking around the classroom in panic and screaming along the alarm. Craig rushed to his side, taking his hand and quickly whispering calming words that didn't had the wished effect. He wanted to sit down in the floor, hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright, but there was not time for that.  

Craig felt frustrated, but his prioritie was to take Tweek to the gymnasium, when he would have the opportunity to calm him down like he had learned after a whole year with him. 

As they ran across the hallway, with Craig's hand firmly taking Tweek's, the only thing that Craig is worried about was his boyfriend. He didn't wanted to leave him behind, he just wanted to take him to a safe place where he doesn't freak out like this. There was a big chance of a war? He doesn't give a fuck about that, he just want Tweek to be calm and safe.

When they reach the gymnasium, that chance comes in.

Craig makes Tweek sit down and starts with him the breathing exercises, waiting patiently for him to, at least, calm down his hyperventilation. Luckily for him, that happens quick.

"Are you okay, honey?"

"Okay?! We're all going to die, Craig! And it's all Kyle's fault!"

"Sh, it's okay, we're not going to die"

"Yes we are!"

"Breathe with me again"

Tweek gave him a sharp look but does the breathing exercises anyways, squeezing Craig's hand in the process. He just smiled at that, rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him. He just hated to see Tweek so anxious for other people's bullshit. 

"What if Canada starts a war, Craig? Is going to be the second time!"

"If that happens I'm pretty sure we are going to find a safe place. Maybe a military base or something"

"A military base?! Those are the first places on being attacked!"

"And are also the most secured places. Besides, I don't think Canada is going to start a war"

Despite his attempt to calm Tweek down, the frightened look on his boyfriend eyes was devastating. He looked like there was a murderer in front of him, ready to stab him in the chest with a knife.

And Craig just had to hug him, to let him squeeze the air out of his lungs if that calmed him.

He just have to. 

"I'm scared too, babe. This town has witnessed a lot of fucked up shit, but we have made it through it. And we would keep doing it"

"We do?"

"Yes. Because we're strong. You're strong, Tweek. You're strongest that what you give credit for yourself. You will survive this"

"... Thank you, Craig"

As promised, he never let go his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing the new chapter for my chatfic but the background Creek in the new episode just killed me so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> It's two am, what am I doing


End file.
